


where the lovelight gleams

by twilightstargazer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstargazer/pseuds/twilightstargazer
Summary: Jasper: do you think seventeen sprigs of mistletoe is too much?Miller: dude wtfHarper: seventeen???Monty: I tried to stop himRaven: we were supposed to be going for SUBTLETY jackass-or, the one where the delinquents finally get fed up of Bellamy and Clarke's nonsense so they decide to take matters into their own hands





	where the lovelight gleams

**Author's Note:**

> BFF Winter Fill for the prompt: the whole gang knows that bellarke is in love with each other (but they think that they're Just Friends) so all the delinquents collude to have them together under the mistletoe.

Thursday, 6: 18p.m.   
**Mom and Dad are Headasses**

Jasper: do you think seventeen sprigs of mistletoe is too much?

Miller: dude wtf

Harper: seventeen???

Monty: I tried to stop him

Raven: we were supposed to be going for SUBTLETY jackass

Murphy: oh yeah this is definitely not going to implode

Jasper: …   
Jasper: so is that a yes?

Murphy: i can’t wait to watch you fuckers crash and burn

-

As with most terrible, horrible, just plain  _ bad  _ ideas, it was put forth by a mostly drunken Jasper who was dangerously close to falling off his stool.

(And, well, Raven’s not completely innocent here either. She was already past the line of sober and was egging him on to the point where he almost knocked over his glass due to his enthusiasm.)

She should probably get him to scale back on all that spiked eggnog Gina’s been pouring out all night instead of egging him on but then again, it would be funny to film him trying to tango with the ficus again. Besides, she’s not his mom. She shouldn’t have to tell him to put down the comically huge Santa mug and get some water instead.

That’s Bellamy’s job anyway.

Speaking of the token Mom Friend-

“Hey, where’d Bellamy go?” she asks, frowning slightly as she looks around.

Jasper snorts. “Clarke,” he says, trying and failing to jerk his head towards the pair.

Raven twists to look behind her and sure enough finds the man in question accompanied by their fair-haired friend, looking to be bickering about something by the pool table. They’re both leaning towards each other, pool cues in hand, and even from her perch on the other side of the bar she could see Clarke struggling to bite back a grin.

She just rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her cider.

“Should have figured,” she mumbles, turning away from them.

“Don’t know why you still question it, Reyes,” drawls Murphy, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing her drink. “Nine out of ten times those two can be found attached at the hip,” he continues before taking a healthy sip from her glass.

She snatches it back with a scowl and hits his shin with her cane for good measure.

“I’m not questioning  _ that _ , dickhead.”

“Seems like you were.”

Raven scoffs. “Oh come on. The sky is blue, water is wet, Bellamy and Clarke are a pair of fucking co-dependent weirdos.”

“-who should be dating,” interjects Jasper, draining his mug. He sets it down with far more force than necessary and burps loudly before resting his chin on his palm, frowning. “Why aren’t they dating?”

Murphy barks out a laugh. “You really don’t want to open that can of worms,” he says, the same time Raven snorts, “Because they’re a pair of fucking  _ bitch babies. _ ”

“Yeah but they should be dating so that they could make a bunch of pretty bitch babies,” he laments before sighing. “Their babies would be the cutest.”

Murphy stares at him with his lip curled and, after half a second, he calls out to Gina, “Yeah, hi can we have like an entire gallon of water for this fool right here?”

Under any other circumstance she would be right there with Murphy, forcing Jasper to sober up and stop talking nonsense, but she’s already a few drinks in and Bellamy just brushed Clarke’s hair out of her face in what he probably thought was a cool and suave way but everyone could see that it was just an excuse to caress her cheek, so Raven chugs the rest of her cider and says, “You know what? Jasper is right.”

They both openly stare at her but she trudges on, “They  _ should  _ be dating and it’s fucking  _ Christmas _ . It’s like the season for these things I mean cuddling by the fire, mistletoe, snowball fights? Everything is soaked in fucking romance and they should be taking advantage of that dammit.”

Honestly, she probably should have known that that would have been the beginning of the end when Jasper started squealing like a tea kettle.

-

Sunday, 2: 41a.m.   
Jasper Jordan created a new groupchat:  **Kisstletoe Kru** **  
** _ Jasper Jordan added you to the chat _

Jasper: gentlemen   
Jasper: (and ladies)   
Jasper: you might be wondering why I’ve assembled you here today

Harper: jesus fucking christ dude go to SLEEP

Jasper: nO   
Jasper: THIS IS IMPORTANT

Murphy: I swear to god I’m going to murder all of you

Raven: you’re the one who gave him the idea   
Raven: this is on you

Murphy: *middle finger emoji*

Miller: wtf is a ‘kru’   
Miller: what kinda dumbfuck word is that   
Miller: why the fuck can’t you use normal spelling

Monty: he wanted it to be alliterative   
Monty: also he’s still kind of drunk

Miller: kids these days

Monty: you are literally just a year older than us

Jasper: I’M TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING

Murphy: I’m going to set my phone on fire if y’all keep going at it fyi

Raven: that affects no one here but you so go right ahead

Jasper: ANYWAY   
Jasper: Clarke and Bellamy are idiots

Harper: please tell me that you didn’t create a brand new groupchat at 3am on a sunday just to say this

Jasper: Bellamy and Clarke are idiots   
Jasper: and we need to do something about it   
Jasper: IT’S TIME FOR THE REVOLUTION

Raven: don’t you mean intervention

Jasper: SAME THING

Murphy: oh this is going to end well

_ John Murphy changed the chat name to  _ ‘ **Jasper is a Headass** ’

Jasper: heY

Harper: what exactly do you plan on doing Jas? They’ve been like this for years

Jasper: Raven, explain your genius plan my beautiful einstein-esque mechanic

Raven: please don’t say this was my plan because it wasn’t   
Raven: i was just throwing out ideas from bad made-for-tv holiday movies

Miller: to be fair, they do act like a couple from one of those bad made-for-tv holiday movies

Harper: you watch holiday movies miller?

Monty: he CRIES over holiday movies harper

Miller: I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE

Jasper: LISTEN TO MY PLAN   
Jasper: [click to view image]

  
Jasper: BEHOLD  
  
Jasper: LOOK AT THIS BEAUTY

Raven: in my defence i was drunk when i agreed to do this

_ John Murphy changed the chat name to  _ ‘ **Jasper really is a Headass** ’

Harper: i mean 10 for the plan but 0 for execution   
Harper: they’ll probably call it ‘platonic kissing’ or some shit

Miller: ‘only REAL friends stick their tongues in each other’s mouth!1!’

Monty: the sad thing is is that i can actually see them saying this rip

_ John Murphy changed the chat name to  _ ‘ **Mom and Dad are Headasses** ’

-

“I seriously can’t believe you’re making me do this,” says Raven, slumping down on the vinyl bench next Jasper. “I was drunk when I said that. You can’t hold it against me.”

“You guys hold drunk me’s actions against me all the time,” he quips, quickly perusing the menu, “And this time I’m just doing it in order to be a good friend.”

She sighs loudly, rubbing her temples.

“Come on Raven,” he says, grabbing her arm. “Bellamy and Clarke are being stupid about their feelings and we all know how much you hate it when people are being stupid.”

“Stop trying to bring me on board with this, Jordan,” she says, but it sounds weak even to her own ears.

Jasper was right, they were being stupid. She’s not sure how much longer she can deal with Clarke’s puppy dog eyes every time Bellamy walks into the room or the way Bellamy lights up like an honest to god Christmas tree whenever she’s near.

It’s getting gross.

And frankly kind of sad how it’s obvious to everyone but them that they’re head over heels for each other.

Jasper, sensing her crumbling defenses, leaps in for the kill.

“Just think about it… we all know you love proving yourself right. Think about the sheer satisfaction it’ll bring you when they finally get together and it’s because of what  _ we  _ did.”

Raven sighs again, grabbing a strip of bacon off his plate and shoving it whole in her mouth.

“God I’m gonna regret this,” she mumbles to herself, wiping her fingers on a napkin. “If either Bellamy or Clarke find out about this, I had nothing to do with it.”

“Got it.”

“You’re gonna deal with their wrath on your own.”

“Won’t be the first time.”

“If it works out you’re gonna at least try and be cool about it.”

“I make no promises on that front but sure.”

She slips another piece of bacon from him. “Then fine, count me in into your hairbrained plans.”

He actually fist pumps and she can already feel herself begin to regret it.

-

Tuesday, 8: 23p.m.   
**Mom and Dad are Headasses**

Jasper: let phase 1……… begin

Monty: ???

Murphy: jesus

Harper: dude no one knows what the fuck phase 1 is

Jasper: oh my god do NONE of you watch rom coms

Raven: miller does

Miller: fuck you reyes

Jasper: FOCUS PEOPLE   
Jasper: phase 1 aka confrontation   
Jasper: Raven is gonna handle Clarke   
Jasper: Miller, Murphy, one of you handle Bellamy

Murphy: why can’t you handle bellamy

Miller: i don’t want any part in this

Jasper: because he still sees me as a child and it’ll probably end with him giving me the birds and the bees talk

Raven: tbh you probably do need that talk

Jasper: um excuse you   
Jasper: i know what the birds and the bees are   
Jasper: i know what a sex is   
Jasper: i’ve had it, like, twice

Monty: good for you buddy

-

“So…” Raven starts while she watches Clarke peruse the bookshelves. They’re Christmas shopping together, picking out a variety of gag gifts for their friends before finally ending up wandering into the antique bookshop.

Raven might work for NASA but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out who Clarke’s shopping for now, especially between the two heavy roman based texts she’s currently holding in both hands.

God, they’re so obviously, obliviously in  _ love  _ with each other.

It also gives her the best opportunity to ask-

“You and Bellamy huh?”

Clarke freezes for half a second before picking up another book and flipping open the cover, as casual as nothing, and saying, “What about me and Bellamy?”

Raven narrows her eyes. “You know… just how obvious you two are.”

“Obvious about what?” asks Clarke, eyes trained on the book in front of her, not daring to look up.

“Cut the crap, Griffin, we’ve all been seeing this for  _ ages _ .” She stands up and walks over to where she stood, taking the book from her and forcing her to look up. “You like Bellamy,” she says, jabbing at her with an accusing finger.

Clarke rolls her eyes, though there’s a dash of pink staining her cheeks. “Of course I like Bellamy, he’s my best friend.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“No, I really don’t.”

“You  _ like-like _  Bellamy,” she crows triumphantly, noting the flush on her cheeks darken.

Nonetheless, Clarke continues to play it cool, hitching an eyebrow and saying, “‘ _ Like-like _ ’? What are we, third graders?”

“Well I mean you two do seem to have the emotional capabilities of eight year olds.”

She receives a light punch to the arm for that and huffs, “Seriously?”

“Stop meddling,” Clarke hisses.

“Stop being a dumbass then,” Raven counters.

“Things between Bellamy and I are fine,” she says, shelving the books and grabbing another one, this time a leather bound serial with gold lettering on the front.

“Fine,” she says plainly, staring at her.

She makes a soft noise in agreement before tucking the book under her arm before glancing back at Raven. “More than fine actually, things between us are right where they need to be.”

“You really  _ are  _ on some other bullshit,” she says, shaking her head as the other girl takes the book up to the cashier. “All I’m saying is that I’m sure Bellamy would much more appreciate a letter confessing your undying love for him than some stupid old book.”

“Dammit you just ruined my gift for him for groundhog day,” Clarke says flatly, tossing her wallet back into her purse and grabbing her bags. She glances back at Raven. “Whatever shall I do now.”

The other girl just sighs, following behind her as they leave the store. “Well I tried.”

Clarke pats her cheek with a gloved hand, the other one still fumbling with her car keys. “That you did. Now come one, let’s get lunch and you can tell me more about how Bellamy and I are pining away for each other in unrequited love. I’m gonna need some soup to deal with this Shakespearean tragedy.”

“God, you’re the worst,” Raven groans, dumping her bags in the back and climbing in.

Clarke just grins. “You have no one but yourself to blame for this.”

-

Wednesday, 1: 39p.m.   
**Jasper Jordan**

Raven: I blame you for this   
Raven: I tried asking Clarke about her feelings and now I’m stuck here being forced to talk about feelings

Jasper: well that’s good!   
Jasper: getting her to talk about feelings is part of the plan!

Raven: she’s making me talk about MY feelings

Jasper: … you have feelings?

Raven: watch it goggles or else i’ll take a blowtorch to you in your sleep

-

“You know, I might have thought that seventeen sprigs of mistletoe was a bit much but if this doesn’t get them to admit that they’re being a pair of fools then I don’t know what will,” Raven says, carefully climbing off the chair and admiring her handiwork.

The garland is strung a bit crooked with one side hanging lower than the next but it’s fine. Besides, it’s not  _ that  _ noticeable in the dim lighting of the bar, much less when they start getting the alcohol flowing.

They’re lucky that Gina is big on holiday spirit.

The entire bar has been decorated with fairy lights and garlands strung across each window, tinsel wrapped around the bartop, and mistletoe hung over every doorway, alcove, and even a few of the tables.

She’s even certain that Jasper sneaked some in the bathroom.

It looks like an entire bottle of Christmas exploded inside there, covering everything in a glittery, mistletoe and holly haze, topped off with Bing Crosby crooning in the background.

“This better work,” grumbles Miller as he cracks open a bottle of hard cider, “If I have to deal with another one of Blake’s terrible excuses next time he’s caught staring at Clarke, I’m gonna strangle myself with some tinsel.”

Jasper grabs a cider for himself and claps Miller on the back.

“Don’t worry, this plan is infallible. Nothing could go wrong.”

-

Friday, 7: 56p.m.   
**Mom and Dad are Headasses**

Jasper: EVERYTHING IS GOING WRONG   
Jasper: MILLER STOP MAKING OUT WITH BELLAMY GDI

Miller: do you think i want to be making out with bellamy when my boyfriend is RIGHT THERE???

Harper: you’ve kissed him 4 times tonight   
Harper: that’s way more than you’ve kissed your bf

Miller: i just want it on the record that i fucking hate fucking mistletoe

-

The first two that get caught underneath a sprig of mistletoe happen to be Murphy and Miller much to everyone’s enjoyment.

They both look as though they’ve just sucked on something sour and Raven manages to get at least half a dozen picture before Murphy concedes and then dramatically  _ dips  _ Miller before laying a smacking kiss square on his lips.

She isn’t sure who was catcalling the loudest, Bellamy or Monty, and Miller looked downright  _ horrified  _ by the time he was let up for air.

It pretty much sets the tone for the entire night from then on.

She gets caught no less than nine times in the span of three hours, getting kissed by friends and strangers alike, everyone from Jasper- who was a bit flustered but nonetheless enthusiastic- to a tall, dark mysterious stranger who gave her a kiss so good that it made her knees weak.

(She only gets his name- Zeke- and a wink before he saunters back over to his friends in the corner.)

Infuriatingly enough however, only ones to not get caught under it together happen to be Bellamy and Clarke.

They get caught under it with a number of other people- Bellamy actually pins Monty to the wall and gives him a kiss so thorough that the other man is left red and gaping afterwards- but they never seem to get caught under it  _ together _ .

In fact, they actively seem to be avoiding the other person, staying at least six feet away from them at all times.

“Can we just, I don’t know, shove them together?” hisses Harper, after being on the receiving end of a chaste peck from Bellamy. The two got caught together while they were on their way to grab refills at the bar and he gave her a slight smile before leaning in.

It was in stark contrast to the way he all but pirouetted away to avoid Clarke mere minutes before, leaving her and Miller to share what was without a doubt the world’s most awkward kiss ever. They reminded Raven of baby birds, and not in a good way.

“Trust me I just might if Clarke comes near me one more time,” she says darkly, swiping a hand over her mouth. Raven’s gotten no less than three kisses from her, each one more dramatic than the last.

“Why isn’t it working?” Jasper groans, dropping his head down on the sticky tabletop. “It’s supposed to be working. They’re supposed to kiss and confess their undying love for each other and make babies.”

“It isn’t working because Clarke and Bellamy are a pair of dumbasses who caught on to us,” Raven says through gritted teeth, watching as Bellamy grabs his drink after giving a perfectly perfunctory kiss to a stranger who bears a strong resemblance to a pirate. She blames it on the ponytail he’s sporting.

Behind them Clarke is laughing and Bellamy hip checks her before passing over her drink. She bites her lip, eyes flicking up to meet his, and his lips quirk up in a half smirk before he winks at her and walks away.

“Pathetic,” she grumbles, shaking her head and draining her glass.

Monty slumps down next to her, trying to get his best friend to drink some water. “Hey look on the brightside. The drunker they get, the more they’re slipping up. We’re going to catch them eventually.”

Raven just sighs, screwing up her face as she downs the rest of Jasper’s nightmarish holiday concoction. “God I hate you for getting me invested in this,” she tells Jasper, aiming a kick at his shins for good measure and ignoring his responding yelp of pain. “I could have been enjoying myself making fun of them but instead I’m actively hoping that they’ll shut up and pull their heads out of their asses.”

“It was a good plan though,” Jasper says weakly, drinking half the bottle.

“If it was a good plan then they’d be sucking face in the corner by now,” she grumbles. “I need another drink.”

“Count me in,” he says, scrambling to get up after her.

-

Friday, 12: 16a.m.   
**Mom and Dad are Headasses**

Monty: i don’t mean to alarm anyone but jasper is currently throwing up in the alley behind the bar   
Monty: i need back up

Murphy: call bellamy   
Murphy: or clarke.   
Murphy: they’re usually the ones who deal with this kinda shit

Monty: well i would except they’re not answering their phones

Miller: not it

Harper: not it

Murphy: i think we all know that i’d leave jordan in a dumpster

Raven: fucking seriously guys?

Harper: guess you’re on puke duty   
Harper: sux 2 be u

Raven: i will set fire to everything you hold dear

-

Raven is not having a good night.

In addition to their plan spectacularly failing, resulting in Bellamy and Clarke playing them like a fiddle, she’s also had to deal with a drunken Jasper, her leg cramping up and to top it all off, she didn’t even get to ask tall, dark and mysterious mistletoe man for his number.

So yeah, she’s in a bad mood.

Which is why when she makes her way down to the bathrooms only to find it locked, she’s understandably pissed.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she growled before banging loudly on the door with one of her crutches. “Hey! Whoever’s in there, open up before I open you up!”

She hears a dull ‘thunk’ and a muffled swear before it all goes quiet and the door remains obstinately shut.

She bangs on it once more.

“I know there’s someone in there! Just open the damn door already!”

There’s a beat and then the sound of the lock clicking open and then-

Then she’s face to face with Bellamy and Clarke, clothes askew, hair a mess and makeup smudged, looking up at her like a deer in headlights.

She stares at them and they gape back at her, spluttering out excuses until she holds up a hand.

“What, pray tell, the  _ fuck _ ,” she asks flatly.

“Um, surprise?” Clarke says weakly.

“Are you for real?” she says, “You mean to tell me that you had all opportunity all fucking night to make out in the bar like normal people but instead you decide that a germ ridden  _ bathroom  _ does it for you?”

“Oh yeah, the prospect of contracting E Coli really does it for me,” Bellamy deadpans and Raven glares at him.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” she snaps before switching over to Clarke who’s fidgeting nervously, her hand still tightly clasped in Bellamy’s.

“I thought you said you weren’t in undying, unrequited love with him?” she demands, crossing her arms over her chest. “I asked you and you said you weren’t.”

“I just said I’m exactly where I want to be,” Clarke corrects her, glancing up at Bellamy. Her eyes soften and she places a hand on his bicep while he stares down at her with those nauseating puppy eyes. “And I am.”

Raven fakes a gag. “God you two are disgusting. Get out of my way before I actually vomit on you.”

Bellamy snorts. “Charming.”

She hits him none too lightly with her crutches and smirks when he curses under his breath.

“Fuck you Reyes.”

The smirk just widens and she pointedly looks between his and Clarke’s dishevelled appearances. “Pretty sure that’s what you would have been doing to her if I hadn’t interrupted,” she says, smug. “Oh Jasper is going to be  _ so  _ happy when he wakes up tomorrow

“You know, you guys’ obsession with our lovelife is kind of weird,” Clarke says lightly as they make move to wander back out into the party.

“Forgive us for caring about your wellbeings,” she scoffs before allowing her face to soften. “I’m happy you guys finally pulled your heads out of your asses though. Even if you did hide it from us.”

“We were only hiding it for a few months,” Bellamy mumbles, the same time Clarke faux gasps and says, “Could this be… emotion? From the one and only Raven Reyes?”

“Don’t push it Griffin,” she says, lifting a crutch threateningly.

Clarke winks at her. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

She can’t help but smile at them, and promptly blames the flood of warmth coursing through her on the Christmas spirit or whatever it is people call it. This definitely counts as goodwill to all men, right?

“Alright, get out of here you crazy kids,” she tells them, swatting at their arms. “Go be disgustingly cute and make everyone’s Christmas out there.”

“If I had known all you guys wanted for Christmas was a picture of me and Clarke kissing then I wouldn’t have wasted my money on presents,” Bellamy grumbles, and Clarke elbows him in the ribs.

“Nah I still want my present but I’m not gonna lie; this is a good primer.”

“You guys are terrible,” Clarke sighs, and Raven shoots her a blinding smile.

“We might be,” she concedes, “But only because we care about you.” She squeezes her hand. “Now shut up and go before I break out in hives from showing that much emotion.”

Clarke laughs and gives her hand one last squeeze. “Alright, alright, fine.”

-

Friday, 1: 47a.m.   
**Mom and Dad are Headasses**

Jasper: my plan WORKED

Raven: they were dating before we even came up with this plan but sure, fine, have at it

Miller: if this means i don’t have to put up with them coming up with lame excuses as to why they’re not dating anymore then merry fucking christmas to me

Harper: eloquent as ever miller

Jasper: I CAN’T BELIEVE IT WORKED   
Jasper: CHRISTMAS IS HERE EARLY BABY   
Jasper: [click to view image]

Raven: yeah yeah i’m glad those crazy kids finally got here too   
Raven: sure as hell took them long enough   
Raven: but i’m glad


End file.
